


Youth

by Alwayschangingforever



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Use, Friends to Lovers, I mean their parents, M/M, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, but they're a bit generic, ocs?????, the first chapters are highschool but nothing happens but the friend stuff then, there will be smut but later so I guess I don't tag it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayschangingforever/pseuds/Alwayschangingforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When poor boy meets rich kid school his life blows harder than usual. Good thing he has a pick me up. One that might last him a lifetime. A lifetime he almost gave up. </p>
<p>*Warning: characters with depression, anxiety, and content explicitly on suicide.*<br/>*No one will commit suicide. Not in this fam.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. This happened. I don't write a lot so I don't claim to be the best, but hopefully this will be enjoyable for some. I can already feel updates will be slow as heckie since I'm already stressed with work and school when I made this (wowza what a procrastinator) but god dang do I love me some good slow burn best friends into lovers fics. So here comes the suffering. 
> 
> Just as an extra precaution if anyone missed the description this fic will be dealing with depression, anxiety, and suicidal thoughts/tendencies. (there will be NO bad endings I promise. Nooooone of that in my house.) So this is more of a fix each other fic. 
> 
> I currently have no Beta so I'd super appreciate one! And without further ado here it is

He hates to drive past the Golden Gate bridge. Especially at night. Even more so during nights when mist settles below just above the water. Which is what it looks like tonight. The atmosphere serves to make him increasingly uncomfortable. After all this was the most favored spot to kill yourself. Vaughn brushed his thumb against his wrists, and kept his head down. His attention focused on his sneakers rather than the traffic outside his window. 

Though he hated it here this fact alone didn't prevent him from driving across it every school night. His parents insisted on him going to some choice private school. He'd easily passed the math portion of their entrance exam, and at the time was excited to go somewhere new. The school had a promising program. Perhaps foolishly he thought maybe he could get over his social anxiety at a school where everyone knew as much about math as he did. No luck so far. All that he got out of it was an hour wasted everyday doing nothing but sitting in the back seat of a car (his mom thought he was too short to sit in front) and half of that hour felt like it stretched out on this bridge.

"Vaughn, Honey. Could you check google maps for a road block on the bridge?" He hadn't the heart to inform his mother that there was an app to check traffic and that he did not in fact use google maps. His fingers slipped into his pocket, but also gravitated toward the door. 

Okay, so, he'd never actually seen a jumper before. Just read all about them in the local news. He hadn't needed to see one to make him uncomfortable. 

Who was he supposed to think of when he imagines a jumper. He has greasy brown hair just past his ears. Brown eyes with stains of red. He wears a t-shirt even in the freezing night air. And he just sits there. Right at the edge; his feet dangling over the thousands of feet. At least this jumper did. Maybe the last jumper looked different, but he had one image for him now. 

His phone retreated back into the pocket of his sweats and his feet carried him. As he got closer he noticed with a pang this was no man, but a boy. His age. Vaughn swallows. No one is approaching him. Didn't he have family that knew he was here? Wouldn't they have come to stop him by now? Any friends? 

Honestly it would have been nice to pass the cap to someone: anyone else. But no one wanted to take his place. So Vaughn closed the distance and stood just beside the other, behind the railing of course. He follows the jumpers eyes to the night sky and hums a gentle tune. 

That's when the other notices him. He sniffles snot back into his nose as he looks up. Vaughn notices his jacket bundled up beside him and within it a pad of paper. A few notes and drawings scribbled on it. He kneels down and reaches between the rails to grab it. He goes so very slowly, as if he could trigger some invisible wire and send the stranger over the edge. Once two fingers managed to get around the notepad he slips it towards himself. 

The jumper watches him, but makes no move other than to wipe at his cheeks.

'no talent' was scribbled on the pad and underlined four times. Around it were doodles, clearly this notepad doubled as a sketchbook. Vaughn smiled at a drawing of Spiderman and flips the page. The jumper tenses and Vaughn immediately shuts the sketchbook. He reaches for the sweater.

Vaughn stood up and took a deep breath as he climbs up the fence. He could hear a collective reaction from spectators, but no one yells at him to stop. Once on the other side he looks down and immediately feels his stomach churn. He stumbled back and grabs the bar. His heart races. What was he doing here. The tiniest step-up could lead to his immediate death, and he wasn't known for his grace. Vaughn caught the amazed expression in the jumpers eyes and he knew what. 

He crouches down as he holds the rail behind him. He made sure he was balanced before he releases his grip and zips open the hoodie. He places it over the jumper's shoulders and wraps it around his front. His arms lower to slip around the stranger's waist and he held the other. 

The jumper, overwhelmed began to cry again. Fresh tears stinging his eyes. Vaughn rocks slightly in the embrace. Somehow he feels as though he knows what the stranger will need to hear. Maybe he could call it personal experience talking. "I like your art. I want to see you make more." The stranger wailed and turned to return the hug. His arms were spindly and difficult to place, but they managed some strange embrace. The jumper is pushing him against the rail and away from the water. 

"Thank you, thank you," He murmured against Vaughn's chest a few muffled times before yelling against him. Vaughn strokes a hand in the other's hair.

"Would you like to go now? We can go." He put a firm hand on the stranger's shoulder and squeezes. 

The jumper hiccups and attempts to hold in the next couple (he fails miserably) before he nods his head. Vaughn flashes his best smile and presses against the railings as he lifts the two from the ground. He put a hand on the other's back. "You first." The jumper nods and lifts his long leg over the whole railing in one go. 

As he climbs over a wave of applause crashes into him and threatens to tumble them back over into the waters edge. The jumper looks like a deer in headlights. His eyes darted to the water and Vaughn took action before he could think on it. He lifts the stranger's hoodie over his head and puts a hand on the small of his back. He leads the other out of the public eye and back to his car. 

His mother bursts from the crowd behind them and grabs him by the cheeks. She inspects him from head to toe as she tsks about this or that. He wasn't really paying attention, because the stranger is looking out of place. Vaughn dodges his mother's next cheek pinch attack and spins to face the stranger. He took the others hands in his and looked him in the eyes. "How can we get you home." 

The jumper hesitates to answer, "I... don't..." the rest turns to a mumble Vaughn can't make out. He squeezes the other's hands instead of requesting he repeat verbally. "I'm scared to go home." 

"Oh." Vaughn didn't quite know what to make of that. Where could he take this boy where he would be safe, and comfortable. As he searched for a solution the stranger came to one. He wraps the smaller in another more organized hug. His heart fluttered. "You can come with us." The stranger pulls back and Vaughn saw a smile from him. It was the most beautiful thing a human being has ever done. He is speechless. So speechless he doesn't reply to his mother as she asks what his plan is. 

"He can sleep on the beanbags, right?" His mother purses her lips and gives him a skeptic look. 

"I'll sleep on the floor even." Ouch. Don't offer that! 

Vaughn notices a van coming down the bridge and by the channel number on it's side it was no doubt news. Couldn't they just leave someone alone. Especially someone who just walked away from the edge of the Golden Gate bridge. Quickly he points out the news and opens the door. The stranger understands what Vaughn is trying to do and climbs inside before anyone was the wiser. Vaughn's mother has no objections as she climbs into drivers seat. She only requests they buckle their seatbelts before they go. 

They pass the news car without suspicion and soon they are sailing towards the suburbs. 

Vaughn's car rides are always silent. That's how he likes it, but something felt very heavy about the empty air. The only sound being the occasional sniffle from Rhys. 

"I'm Vaughn." He supplies once they turn into Applewood Drive. 

"Rhys." The other replies. Rhys. What a beautiful name. Vaughn smiles to himself. "I like transformers." The other sniffles. He gazed over to see Rhys' eyes meet his then touch the ground. Was that a blush. "Your shirt." He nods in a general manner that could be excused as a gesture to Vaughn's white tee with the autobot insigna on it. He smiles again. 

"Yeah? I have animated on DVD. We could watch it. If you'd like." 

"I'd like that."  
.....  
An hour of fussing later and Rhys was decked out. Rhys has in his hypothetical possession: three beanbags brought together, five pillows, one blanket wrapped all the way around him like a cocoon, and one comforter over his legs. Oh, and a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. He is sat before the flatscreen TV Vaughn owns. Apparently it was one of twelve and only the sixth biggest. Generally he was a chatty movie watcher, but he hadn't much to say. Not after what happened. Strangely, while he was still rattled and forever would be, he felt a lot comfier in a boy he just met's home than how he would have returning home. 

Rhys looked over to find that boy now on his bed just a few feet away dressed in his PJs. Which happen to be another Transformers shirt and a different pair of slacks.

The boy's eyes rest on him more than the screen. Which, granted, Rhys could understand. He wishes he could say something, yet how could he put any of these thoughts into words. Instead he cozies up to the cocoa and snuggles further into the blankets. 

"You uh... need anything else, bro?" 

He snorts (a rather embarrassing snort too), "Bro?" 

Blood rushes to Vaughn's face and his eyes dart to a poster on the wall. Which by the way Rhys envies. He wishes he had enough money for all these rad posters."Yeah, bro." Rhys notices the other put his hands together and swirl his right thumb around his left. 

He taps his mug in thought. "You've done enough." He sighs, relaxing into the beanbag(s). "I really don't need anything else." Vaughn doesn't look any less tense. If only his new friend would stop looking at him like that. Almost as if he expected Rhys to open the window and make a break for the ground below. Wait a second, "Well actually..." He bit his tongue. Vaughn leans forward which puts him on the spot in a way that has him backing down before he can even begin. "Nevermind. It would sound stupid." 

Vaughn shrugs, "Does it look like I would judge you?" He gestures vaguely around the room alluding to the posters that featured super heros and anime girls. Which are rad so Rhys doesn't see the point.

He sucks in a deep breath, "Don't laugh. Promise me." He pushes his arm out of the blanket cocoon with some difficulty and lifts his pinky for Vaughn to except. "Bro." He winks. 

Vaughn laughes, "Promise, bro." He took the pinky and shook with the confidence of a CEO. 

"I could use a new friend." To Rhys' surprise Vaughn did not laugh. 

"Yeah, no. I got you, bro." Vaughn clamps the rest of his fingers around Rhys hand. "You can count on me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early Easter guys! 
> 
> I wasn't expecting this quick of a reaction to this story wow! I really appreciate the comments and kudos. They inspired me so fast that I got at least seven ideas in the last two days and honestly think I can get this story kicked off the ground. I've decided to post just whenever I get something written cause I can't promise to keep a certain schedule going + I can't wait to share more love.

Rhys is a light sleeper. Vaughn's home is big and big houses make more sounds leading to frequent wake ups. Back at his house he developed a sensitivity to sound after he woke up just in time to report a stabbing. Catching sounds like tires on gravel road while sleeping is a good talent apparently. 

Which is why it's no surprise he woke up to the sound of the dishwasher turning on. He looks over to see Vaughn sluched in his bed face stuffed into the pillow and blanket covering only one of his legs. Rhys allows himself a smile since Vaughn isn't awake. This was a change. Each time he woke up before Vaughn had been awake as well. It seems the other lied about going to bed when he did and instead lay awake to keep an eye on him. 

Rhys didn't mind. If Vaughn hadn't done that he wouldn't have had anyone to talk to. Honestly, looking back on it, he could have gotten more sleep in if Vaughn hadn't kept speaking up just as they promised to go back to sleep. 

He lifts up from the beanbags and sighs. Looks like he won't be having any morning chats. Vaughn deserves some rest. They have school tomorrow after all. Rhys runs fingers through his hair to find it had the consistency of seaweed out on the beach. He cringes and stretches his back. He's sore because he doesn't sleep here. It's a bit unfamiliar. 

Rhys peels himself out of the blankets and finds that his shirt is sticking to his torso. He lifts his arm and immediately lowers it. He might as well find a good pile of mud outside to roll in because he might smell better afterwords. 

Quietly he walks around a couple articles of clothing on Vaughn's floor and reaches the door. He opens it in such a way to avoid it creaking, but finds that it's so new it wouldn't have creaked regardless of how he opened it. Once out in the hall Rhys realizes. Oh shit, I don't know this house. Like at all. 

Before he can begin his descent into this maze of a house to find a bathroom Vaughn's mom intercepts him. She is coming up the stairs with a basket full of laundry. 

"Rhys, sweety." She calls. 

He tries for a smile, "Miss." 

She laughs, "You can call me Miranda. Are you looking for something?" Miranda climbs the final steps and sets her laundry on the floor. 

"Actually I could use directions to the bathroom." 

Miranda smirks and walks up to Rhys. She taps the door right next to him. His cheeks heat up. "Vaughn has his own restroom actually. You could have got there from his room. I'll show you how to use the shower." 

"Thank you." For not mentioning the obvious and telling him he needs one! 

The mechanism is easy enough. Less advanced than it looks like it should be. Seriously this shower was made for royalty or something. Rhys thanks Vaughn's mother one more time and waits for her to leave before he locks the door and strips out of the gross sweaty clothes. 

A shower is just what he needs. The moment the warm water hits his back he relaxes. All his muscles uncurling and the grungy feeling of this morning disappears. Rhys occupies himself by looking at the supplies in the shower. He finds he does not recognize the brands for any of the supplies and every bottle claims to be vegan and animal cruelty free. Probably expensive stuff right? 

He pours something he assumes is shampoo into the palm of his hand and gets down to lathering when he hears the door open. Of course! Miranda said Vaughn can access his bathroom from his room! Oh god how didn't he think of that. And this shower was one of those fancy distorted glass ones. Which he didn't get because people still see you nude just in a weird way. Vaughn was probably just coming to- 

"Mom said you'd want some clothes so they're... uh they're right on the toilet seat when you get out. She also wanted me to ask you if you like your eggs fried or scrambled." 

"Are you looking?" Rhys covers his mouth. Gah, what a dumb thing to say. 

"I-uh-what? No. Why would I?"

"No reason just um- fried." 

"You got it." Vaughn drops the conversation and Rhys hears the door close. He smacks his palm against his forehead. This friendship will go nowhere if he acts like a fool.   
He takes his time in the shower partially because it is really refreshing and partially because now he doesn't want to face the family. Last night it was easy to be embraced by them, but today it felt like some weird one night stand. At least how he assumed one would feel. Like the girl didn't leave or whatever and you expected her to. Okay metaphor out of hand. Point is, he was afraid of tripping over himself. They'd probably hate him for being an idiot. 

Piano music began to chime from somewhere downstairs. Rhys didn't remember seeing a piano on his way in, but the house was so big it was possible they have five pianos and Rhys just never saw any of them. The melody proves to calm him down and he takes a deep breath. Rhys turns off the facet and dries off with a lavender towel. He ruffles his hair up in the towel before placing it in the laundry bin. He then takes care of business before washing his hands and putting on the new clothes on the toilet. 

The shirt is comically small and he laughs at himself when he sees it in the mirror. More like a crop top than anything. The pants however aren't too bad. They lie above his ankle. He looks like someone from the 1980s. But it's not the worst thing he's had to wear. He looks himself in the mirror one last time and goes to follow the music downstairs. 

The living room, if it could be called that it was more the size of a ballroom, was at the bottom of the steps. There he saw a sheek grand piano in the corner next to lavish modern coaches that stretched so far they could probably hold twenty people. The walls were covered in fine and modern art while table upon table held antiques and sculptures. They probably bought more tables for holding antiques than they did for food. 

To his surprise the piano player was Vaughn. For some reason it hadn't occurred to him that Vaughn would be playing. He figures Vaughn has a sister or older brother. He sounds like a prodigy. Like he would show up on Ellen to talk about his new symphony he composed on his own when he was eight. Okay maybe not that great. Next to him sits an older woman who stops him and points to the sheet music. Rhys sees Vaughn's shoulders slump. 

"Hello, darling!" Rhys turns to see Miranda coming from some room off to the side. She holds two plates of breakfast, behind her a butler follows her with two glasses of orange juice. "I've made fried eggs, hashbrowns, and bacon." She gives Rhys a once over. "Terribly sorry nothing fits. Those pants trip Vaughn with their length so I thought maybe they'd fit, but it seems your height difference is more than anticipated!" 

"It's fine. I've honestly worn things more embarrassing." Try wearing a lion Halloween costume to school a day too early for 'dress-up'. Honestly he looked pretty good in the crop-top. Well, better than he did in that lion costume. Rhys takes the plate from her when she offers it to him. He looks around to find no table other than coffee and decorative, "Where should I sit?" 

Miranda giggles, "Anywhere." This strikes Rhys as inherently wrong. At home he never eats anywhere but the dinner table, but he guesses rich people paid other people to clean up the mess they make. 

"Breakfast!" Vaughn calls from over at the piano. Rhys turns to catch Vaughn rushing up to the coach jumping over it and dodging the coffee table and a vase to grab his plate all in under thirty seconds. Rhys is laughing by the time Vaughn starts to stuff hashbrowns into his mouth. 

"I guess we eat standing up here." He uses his fork to cut open his egg and mixes the hashbrowns with the yolk. 

"How else do you eat? This gives you the perfect angle for food. Mathematically speaking." Rhys has to laugh again. Vaughn is a fun guy. 

"You kids enjoy." Miranda chimed in. 

"Thank you." Vaughn and Rhys turn to each other, "Jinx!" 

"Darn, who won that?" 

"I think you win because you're rich and can afford a can of soda." Vaughn laughs at this. He goes to the butler and takes the glass of orange juice. Rhys follows suit even though he doesn't like orange juice. He continues to follow Vaughn to the nice couch. His friend has no problem laying back and reclining with the meal. Rhys on the other hand is tense trying to avoid spilling anything at all. 

"Want to watch something?" Rhys sees that Vaughn has the remote in his hand. Rhys shrugs. As cool as it would be to see some action movie on a screen twice the size of the one in Vaughn's room (and probably twenty times the one at his home) he's not in the mood to watch something while Vaughn sits right beside him. 

"I didn't know you could play piano." 

Vaughn's eyes look away at that, "Yeah. Well there's a lot we don't know about each other. Like when you need to be home or if you can keep up with me on Star Trek lore." 

"I don't know about Star Trek but watch out I'll take you out in Star Wars." Rhys glided over the other question. He wasn't ready to go see his family again. His mother would certainly cry. He never wants to see that happen ever. His dad would yell because he doesn't know how to handle any emotion without being loud. Plus... he didn't want to show Vaughn the neighborhood he lived in. 

He sighs, "Can't I just stay here forever." 

Vaughns silent at this. He laughs a little too late and a little too softly. "Uh, well, I don't think that's legal. Isn't it kidnapping. Besides I'd hate to put you in my clothes for the rest of your highschool life."

Rhys sets his plate on the coffee table next to the orange juice he hasn't touched. He spins himself around so that his legs hang over the top of the couch while his head lays upside down. "Don't pretend you don't have enough money for new clothes. I look good in your clothes anyways." He raises his eyebrows at Vaughn and they fall silent after some laughter. Rhys takes a deep breath, "How about till tomorrow. You could pay someone to take me to school then I'll just go home." 

Vaughn seems to consider this. He is tapping his fore fingers together. "Well, alright. Just promise me you'll let your mother know where you are." Rhys nods. He pulls his phone from his pocket and types a quick message for his mother. He looks up to find Vaughn staring at his phone. 

"Yeah it's ancient." Rhys laughs. 

"I've never seen a phone without internet connection." Vaughn jokes. 

"I've never been in a rich persons house so there's a first time for everything." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today is easier than the previous night. Rhys looks much healthier. His skin even has a slight glow to it by the time the boys head to Vaughn's room for the night. And the best part is that it's easy. Easy to have conversations with Rhys. It's almost too simple. There are no more of the associated shakes that come with socialization. He isn't exhausted when they talk for an hour or even two. The best part about Rhys is that they can fall into silence and it's comfortable.

Rhys walks to the corner of his room where his DVDs and comics are. He sits criss-crossed on the floor and holds his pointer finger out along the spines. Vaughn sits himself comfortably on his bed and pulls off his socks. 

"Where do you go to school?"

"San Francisco School for the Gifted." 

Vaughn blinks, "Could you repeat yourself, bro?" 

Rhys pulls out a couple issues of X-men and turns to Vaughn. "Uh, San Francisco School for the Gifted?" 

"Holy shit," Now that he thinks about it he recognizes Rhys. Just by passing him in the hallway. Never has he had a class with Rhys, but he's seen him. "I go there." 

Rhys eyes open like saucers, "I got transferred in last semester." He rubs the back of his neck. "I'm there on a scholarship basis. I'm a smart guy I guess." 

"Dude, my mom is paying for this school. Sure I had to take the entrance exam but that's wicked." Vaughn catches the flash of Rhys' smile. 

"I'm relieved I know someone there now." 

Vaughn lays against the bed so that he doesn't have to see Rhys when he admits, "I'm really not the greatest kid to know. Too geeky for the geeks." He shrugs and traces around the details of Deadpool's mask on his ceiling. 

"Anyone who wouldn't hang out with you are honest fools, bro." 

Vaughn smiles and rolls over. "Just pick out a movie." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, get up!" Vaughn jolts to a start as something heavy drops on one side of his bed, lifting him from his own. He grabs for the pillow just to have something for support. His heart races just as fast as his eyes dart around and he giggles at himself when he spots Rhys at the foot of his bed. He is dressed in the clothes that he wore a couple nights ago which causes an chilling spike of panic to go up his spine. But the smile Rhys wore on his face outshines the connotation the clothes hold. 

"Give a guy some warning." Vaughn scratches his hair and turns to check the clock. 

"I did bro. You are a heavy sleeper."

"Holy shit it's seven forty!" He throws the comforter off his legs and jumps from the bed. His foot gets caught and he has to shake himself free before he makes it to his closet and opens it. He grabs two pieces of clothing at random. He rips his shirt off and puts the new one on. He's hopping out of his pants as he retrieves a stick of deodorant from his bed side table and puts that on while he's kicking his pants off. 

Rhys is laughing all the while. "I wondered what genius was put into your outfitting." 

Vaughn sticks out his tongue and pulls up his new pants. He retreats to his bathroom to brush his teeth. When he comes back into his room Rhys is gone. He finds the other downstairs talking with his mother, an empty bowl of cereal in his hands. 

"Vaughn, honey! There you are my boy." 

"Yes, hello mother." Vaughn rushes to get his backpack and slips it over his shoulders. He looks Rhys up and down. "How are you going to get anything done without your school stuff?" 

Rhys shrugs, "Improvise." 

Vaughn frowns and slings his backpack over one shoulder. He zips it open and removes a brand new notepad and a number two pencil from his selection of always sharpened wood pencils. "Treat them with care." Vaughn packs himself back up and moves past the pair to get his shoes. "Hurry up! My first hour is calculus and I refuse to miss any of Mrs. Lawson's lectures!" 

He's out the door and in the back seat of his mothers car before he can hear a word from neither Rhys nor his mother. He crosses his arms and tries his best to look grumpy for when they join him, but he couldn't keep it up the moment Rhys comes out laughing at something his mother said. He seems so different. So fast. He wonders if Rhys is actually okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aiming to make this story about seventeen chapters. I don't want to go too far or else I may loss interest or time and then the story wouldn't wrap up and I want there to be a solid end for folks. Anyone willing to beta would be appreciated! 
> 
> Also ouch am I bad at original names. 
> 
> Broperion song fav from my playlist to you--> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClNj5bcpEsw 
> 
> Further notes: Vaughn and Rhys are juniors in highschool at this time and they're about a month away from summer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty filler chapter, but hopefully the end is a little exciting. A lot of setting stuff up for later, a lot of dialogue. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments!

"Thanks mom."

"Thank you Miss Miranda." Rhys waves as Vaughn's mother pulls away from the highschool parking lot. 

He turns to the shorter, "So this is goodbye for now." Vaughn frowns at this. 

"We could meet up after school? My mom would take you home." 

Rhys shakes his head. "I have work."

"Oh." Vaughn tries to hide his disappointment, but he notices. "Where?" 

"Arby's. On Gratchet. I would hang out. I swear. It's just a long shift. Goes till eight." 

"Ah, well. Give me your number and I'll text you later?" He nods his head and pulls out his phone so that they can exchange numbers. 

"Ugh. Dude. Now I'm really mad about going to Arby's on my birthday. I really want to go home with you instead." 

"It's your birthday!" 

"Seventeen today." He brings up his forefinger and spins it around with a quiet 'woo'. He hasn't celebrated his birthday. Period. Even as a smaller child his only indication that he was older had been a tub of ice cream and a trip to the museum. 

"I'm buying you a cake." 

Rhys laughs, "No need. We can hang out Thursday. That's when I have my first day off." 

"Yeah, totally." Vaughn checks his watch, "Ugh, I guess we have to go to class." 

"Walk with me?" The other nods and Rhys leads them away from the parking lot and between the snow white pillars of the school. Like freshly fallen snow, not snow after a day or two. Not that he was very familiar with snow living in the middle of California. 

Somehow walking between them is easier today. It's not as threatening seeing all the other students. Parting with Vaughn is hard. He wishes the other good luck in his AP chemistry test that the other has spent their walk together fussing over and turns to enter his marketing class. Rhys wasn't big on business, but the money was solid and it was something he was good at. He needs the money for his parents. They deserve a relaxed retirement. 

Class is the same. Exactly the same as it was last Friday when he was writing out the rough draft to his suicide note. He shivers and feels his phone buzz in his pants. Its been buzzing consistently since he sent that text to his mom, but he hasn't looked at any of them yet. He sneaks a peek, just enough to see his full name written out followed by a 'where are you'. He clasps his hand around his phone.

Don't worry mom. I'll be ready to see you tonight. 

Before he slips the phone back he notices a text from an unknown number. It reads 'this is Vaughn' with that emoji that has the tongue sticking out, except his phone can't read that so it shows up as some weird black lines. He opens his phone to create a contact for Vaughn. Maybe class won't be like it was last Friday. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering Arby's feels strange to put things simply. He hadn't planned to show up again ever, and yet no one here knew. No one knew he was close to never showing up again. Honestly it wouldn't have mattered to management much. He was still a minor in the eyes of the law so they couldn't work him as long as they wanted to. 

Mondays were busy right after school, but they quickly slowed down with a small peak at six when most people were coming home from work. They were finishing up cleaning after the six o'clock rush when a small white car pulled up to the fast food place and produced from the drivers side someone who was short in stature. 

Vaughn carried a white grocery bag and had a laptop bag slung over his shoulder. He tries to sneak into the store without Rhys noticing, but he's so obvious. Rhys leans over the side counter as Vaughn enters. 

"What are you doing here?" He tries to sound accusatory, but it's clear he's happy to see the shorter. 

Vaughn lifts the bag, "Guess what bro." 

Rhys pouts, "I said no cake." 

"Guilty as charged." Vaughn shrugged and set his stuff down on a clean table. 

"It's seven dude. I don't get out for another hour." 

"I know." Vaughn sits down and opens his laptop case. "That's why I brought homework." He sets up a small station with his laptop, a calculator, and pad of paper. 

"I have to kick you out if you don't eat something." 

Vaughn is typing when he freezes and his eyebrows scrunch up. He stands up and walks over to the counter and looks up at the menu. "What do people even eat at Arby's?" 

"I recommend a sandwich and curly fries." 

"I'll take that then." Vaughn walks to the cash register and pulls a wallet from his pocket. He removes a credit card and hands it to Rhys. A slight pang of jealousy hits Rhys at the sight of the plastic. He probably wouldn't get a credit card himself for years. Not that he had the money to spend. 

He taps in a BLT and a side of curly fries then swipes the card. "That'll be right out for you sir." 

Vaughn sticks his tongue out and walks back to his station. Vaughn swears he won't bug Rhys while he is working, but his presence alone makes Rhys giddy. He hasn't had someone go out of the way to celebrate his birthday since he turned eleven when that girl, Riley, who liked him tried to bake him some cookies. Usually he'd hate the expectations of having some sort of party, but he was looking forward to getting off the clock. Which made the next forty-eight minutes unbearable. There was nothing left to do since everything was clean and stocked. 

Somehow he made it through. He ripped his hat and apron off and tossed them in a cabinet he always put them. Taking them home was too much of a hassle. He burst out of the door to find Vaughn on page six of some essay. His calculator removed and a different colored notepad out. His sandwich and fries untouched. 

"Don't trust my cooking?" He asks as he approaches Vaughn's back. 

"Might be poisoned. You never know." Vaughn closes his laptop and puts this away with his other supplies. "I was saving room for your cake." 

"Good. Cause I won't finish it on my own and my parents can't see it." He swipes the bag from Vaughn and makes a break for the doors before Vaughn can get all his stuff together. The shorter sputters and scoots out of his booth to chase Rhys out. 

He's at Vaughn's door requesting a way in when Vaughn catches up. Vaughn removes his keys from his pocket and unlocks the door. Rhys easily slips into the passenger's side. "It's rad that you have a car." he starts as Vaughn climbs in and puts the keys in the ignition. 

"I uh... I actually don't." Rhys is silent for a moment in shock, but he's soon laughing. 

"Rebel rebel." He comments. Vaughn smiles. 

"Want to eat here or?" 

"No. I know just the place." 

He's given directions to a bit of a dangerous part of the city, but it's safer here than at his home and just has to show Vaughn this. They pull into a back alley. Vaughn looks over his shoulder and he insists on bringing his laptop with him as they climb out. Rhys takes him down the alley a little further to show him a mural of the sky with a space station painted in the upper left corner. 

"Pretty cool, right?" 

"Yeah. Pretty cool if I don't die tonight." Rhys can sense Vaughn is only partially joking.

"I'll protect you, bro. Now bring that cake over." Rhys plops himself right on the ground and pats his lap. Vaughn looks skeptical as he steps over and slowly, ever so slowly, lowers himself to the ground. He wipes the spot below him before he sits fully on the ground. 

"You're lucky I like you. I wouldn't come out here otherwise." 

Rhys frowns. This makes it more difficult to think of introducing Vaughn to his parents. "It is pretty though, right?" 

"I have to admit that." 

Together they watch the sunset on the mural and munch on cake. He feels at ease. It's a bit unbelievable. He was about to give his life to that body of water he was looking at now. Rhys could thank his new friend. Only friend? Best friend. It's only been two days, he shouldn't jump the gun. Yet it works. He looks down to see the other was already looking at him. Vaughn has frosting all around his mouth and Rhys has to laugh at this. He hands the shorter a napkin from within the plastic bag and bends to check his watch.

"Oh shit it's almost eleven. My mom is worried enough as it is..." Rhys stuffs the last two slices of chocolate cake back into the bag. "I better start walking. Thank you so much. Really bro. It feels like a... birthday." 

"It's no real birthday until you let me sing." Vaughn counters. 

He snorts, "There is no way you are singing happy birthday to me. Not ever in my life." He steps up and stretches his legs. 

"Happy birthday to-" Vaughn starts as he rises to Rhys' standing position. He smiles and presses his palm against Vaughn's lips to stop him before he really gets started. 

"I mean it!" 

Vaughn adjusts his glasses and rolls his eyes. "Alright hater of fun. Get in the car and I'll drive you home." 

His heart just about stops. Frightened like a rabbit he laughs breathy. "It's super close I'll just walk." That's a lie. It'll take at least twenty minutes to walk there. 

Vaughn raises his eyebrows. "Bro, it's beyond cold out here. You were shivering before I gave you my jacket and you already had one. I'm not letting you get a cold on your birthday." Vaughn takes his hand and shock jolts up his arm sending all kinds of alarm systems to go off in his mind. Sea salt spray on his face, and an unbelievable distance below. The other lets him go once they reach his white car and Rhys feels grounded again. Vaughn unlocks the car and opens the passenger side, gesturing for Rhys to enter. 

Rhys stands stupidly still. Vaughn sighs. "Look, I can't make you bro, but it would certainly make me feel better to know you get home safe." 

Rhys cheeks heat. Oh, he's a fool. Vaughn is too nice to judge him for his neighborhood. He walks over and ducts to get into the car. He gives Vaughn a thumbs up and the smaller shuts the door. He walks around the front. Rhys gets Vaughn's phone from him and opens up maps so that the gps will tell Vaughn where to go. 

The ride starts silent, because Vaughn wants to make sure he hears the directions right and knows if they start talking they'll talk over the gps. Which is fine at first. Rhys enjoys silently looking out the car window that is until his anxiety eats him up inside. Not only is he thinking about Vaughn's reaction as the paved roads start to crack, but he's thinking of his mother whom thought he was kidnapped or dead for the last two days. 

He leans over to press the radio on and plays it quiet enough for Vaughn to hear the gps. The background noise serves to ease his nerves. He also notices the genre is complimentary to his own taste. He shouldn't be surprised at this point. They already had a scary amount in common. Why not add more? 

"Rhys. This is the ghetto. It's taking me to the ghetto." The concern in Vaughn's eyes serves to pinch his heart. 

"I-yeah. I work to put food on the table not to go to the arcade. Surprise." 

Vaughn makes a turn and then parks at the side of the road so that he can turn to Rhys. "I don't want to leave you here." 

"Ah well. I've lived here six years I think I can survive two more on my own." 

Vaughn takes a deep breath and Rhys watches him finger at his short hair. Out of the corner of his eyes he can see Felix out on his back porch. He is skinning potatoes by a bonfire. Which one, why, and two, it's almost midnight who wants mashed potatoes at that time. "Ah, Vaughn. I really think we should head to my house specifically. That's Felix. He teaches his daughters how to be thieves and I think he's scoping your car out." 

Vaughn looks up to see what Rhys is talking about and presses the brake to put the car into drive. 

"Please come meet my parents." He blurts out.

The car is quiet for some time. Or maybe it was no time at all and it just felt like a long time for Rhys. "Yeah. Of course." 

It's only a couple trailer houses in before Rhys' red chipped home. Vaughn parks his car far enough up in the drive-way to hide it partially from view. He looks up at Rhys and Rhys smiles down. Vaughn's fingers cup his cheek, and before he even notices it his friend is cleaning up tears with his thumb. "I'm a horrible son!" He wails. Vaughn's eyes widen at this. His mouth opens, then closes. He unbuckles himself and lifts from his seat to wrap his arms around Rhys again. "Dude, she was so scared! All I sent her was 'I'm alive'. I have thirty three messages from her!" 

"You were scared." Vaughn murmurs and drags his fingers through Rhys hair. Hearing the honest truth should have sent him into further shock, but the tone or something... He takes a shaky breath. "She'll want to see you sooner rather than later." 

Rhys doesn't have much of a choice for his front door opens and his step-dad plows out of the house with a bat. Vaughn startles easily, his head slamming against the roof of the car in surprise. Rhys throws the door open, "Stop!" 

"Rhys?" His hands lower and for a brief moment Rhys sees a tender gaze. He said brief moment right? Because it was real fucking brief. "Rhys!" He scrunches in on himself. Here it comes. "Your mother was worried sick! She called the police three times, and she saw that segment on the news! Do you know how much you've hurt this family? I will not stand for this under my roof. I don't care if you want to die. Just don't do it while she's still alive." Vaughn has scrambled out of his car at this point, and he stands beside but behind Rhys with a shocked expression on his face. He hasn't a clue what to say, and that's fine. Rhys feels better just with the presence of support when facing his step-fathers cruel tendencies. He knew the elder cared. He just wishes he'd do it in a better way. 

He stays just as silent as Vaughn. That is until he spots his mother standing at the doorway. Her mascara is smudged all down her cheeks and her painted nails cover her mouth. She rushes down the steps in her bare feet and collides with her son. She squeezes the breath out of him and strokes his hair. "I'm so glad. I'm so glad you're alive." 

Rhys looks from his mother to Vaughn and then back again. "So am I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta, so any reports on obvious mistakes would be lovely! 
> 
> Should I make the chapters longer or keep them short and update more frequently? Any opinions? 
> 
> Broperion song of the chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-Mxlne-dcA


	4. Chapter 4

Holy shit has he never been this excited for a Thursday before in his life. Thursdays used to be the nice day before Friday, now Thursday was 'Rhys doesn't have work and we can hang out' day. And oh boy has it been that day every week. Every week Thursday and Saturday. Those are the days. 

And it was Thursday. 

Vaughn shoves all his needed books into his backpack and hefts the straps over his shoulders. He shuts his locker to find Rhys leaning against the locker next to his. His heart leaps in fear. Then he laughs and shoves Rhys' shoulder. 

"Why, Vaughn, what are you doing here this fine evening?" Rhys mocks confusion and leans further against his hand. 

"Well I was gonna go pick my friend up so that we could get something to eat but it seems he's already left the building." 

Rhys wraps his lanky arm around Vaughn's shoulder and tugs him closer while he starts to walk. "I'm sure he's a good guy. Give him a chance." 

"He's a bit beyond my help I'm afraid." 

They take the right stairway down and out the building towards the B parking lot in which Vaughn has his mother's car parked. He's got car responsibility back, but not after a good, solid punishment of two whole days without it. The stuff he could get away with (say driving a car illegally late at night) is ridiculous. 

The two have to stop by Rhy's place. It was on Vaughn's honor to protect Rhys aka they couldn't leave Rhys neighborhood or else momma Rhys would worry herself into a panic again. And he really didn't need to ruin this new friendship by fucking up in that regard. 

There wasn't a lot to eat nearby Rhys' place. At least not a lot Vaughn would dare step into regardless of Rhys headless reassurance. So they settled for a Wendy's that was a good ten minute walk from the trailer park. 

Vaughn rolls up the now rather familiar driveway. He steps out after Rhys and lets the other take his bag inside with him. Rhys mother passes him as he comes in. She gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Hello, Vaughn." She is soft spoken, but there is intelligence in her voice. She has warmed to Vaughn considerably and he has a guilty gut feeling that it's because he was in the right place at the right time. Which honestly isn't something to be ashamed of. He doesn't regret it. He just wishes Rhys' mother would like him for him. 

He greets her regardless and they carry a casual conversation about his plans with Rhys and about their classes when a shrill sound followed by a solid thump fills his ears. Vaughn whips around to see a girl about his age on her ass next to a bike that was once presumably orange but now too rusty to know for sure. 

He rushes to her side and kneels down, "Are you alright? Would you like a-" He searches her body for injury and finds a small cut on her arm. "-bandaid?" 

She waves her hand dismissively. "This is nothing. I'll be fine. Really!" She attempts to gather herself and make to stand but she falls against Vaughn. She's taller than him (typical) so her chest is right. There. Which makes him feel much too old. He flushes but manages to keep hold of her. "Ugh. I think I may have damaged my ankle. It was already sprained, but my parents couldn't pay for anything better." 

"Oh." Vaughn doesn't know what to say to this. What should he. 'dude, that sucks' doesn't seem to cut it, but it's all he's got. That is until he remembers his wallet in his pocket. 

"Uh-H-How much?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Uh. For the surgery?"

If Vaughn isn't mistaken he could swear he saw her smile for a split second before putting puppy dog eyes back on, "Oh. I don't know. I'd say two hundred fifty dollars." 

He tugs at his collar as he cracks his wallet open. "I have eighty on me?" 

Two things happen simultaneously. A man seemingly the age of twenty spots the situation and makes a run for Vaughn while quietly Rhys' mother is telling him to put his wallet away. The first catches his attention more. 

He is knocked back on the bike and feels his back spike with pain. 

"What the fuck are you doing with my girl scrub?" 

"Your girl?" He realizes his mistake a second too late and raises his arms in a natural self defense response. 

The girl, presumably 'my girl', puts a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. He seems way to old to be in a relationship with her. Piercings adorn his face and a beard much more impressive than his own. "August. Cut the shit." 

Just as Vaughn is wondering how long it could take to drop off their schoolbags Rhys is out the door. He has a donut in his mouth and is stuffing a couple dollars into his pants pocket for the trip out. Vaughn is paying. He hasn't told Rhys yet. 

"Shit." Rhys is down the steps and helping Vaughn up only a few moments later. "I warned you about these girls and you-" He hasn't the words to finish his statement. He just huffs and Vaughn finds himself looking into Rhys eyes a little longer than broly proper. 

"I can handle myself." He chides and with Rhys assistance lifts from the ground. He ruffles in his wallet for forty dollars. "Here. You need it more than me." He hands the money to the girl. 

"Think you can win her over with money college boy? It doesn't work like that. In fact-" August was starting to get so heated Vaughn swore he was steaming.   
The girl interrupts him, "Could have all eighty if you weren't such an idiot." and she slams her foot atop his. He bites his lip to keep from crying out. 

"How about we go out to eat. All of us. On me." Rhys gives him an incredulous look. "To make up for the forty dollars? You know." 

"Oo free food. Can we invite siblings?" 

\-----------------------------

This was a terrible awful mistake. No way should he have gone along with it. But Vaughn was so sweet and nice. And Fiona was exactly the opposite. Gosh was she harsh from the moment she first steals from you and then on. She's giving him this piercing stare that makes his twitching leg habit go wild. 

"-August is getting in this guys face when the creep pulls a handgun! Straight from in his jacket, and we're sure he doesn't have a concealed carry license I mean-" Rhys is tuning in and out of Sasha's story. He can't focus when Fiona is looking at him like that. Almost as if she's about to embarrass hi-

"That's cool Sasha, but you tell everyone that story. Let's tell Vaughn something about his new friend." There it is. Oh no. Rhys looks down to Vaughn to see the smaller already looking at him. He must look visually similar to a deer stuck in headlights because Vaughn is giggling at him. 

"Rhys was the most awkward kid, Vaughn. I mean he still is, but dude." Rhys wants to retreat into his sweatshirt. "So I didn't get to see this first one, but I heard it from a friend in Drama Club and honestly. Wow. Right so Rhys is at the mall-" He outwardly groans and leans back. He'll let this one fly since it honestly wasn't the worst of the bunch. "And you know those revolving doors right?" Vaughn nods his head and sips from the straw in his water. 

"Well Rhys is trying to get through one and I guess some other guy was already in it and this idiot decides that he doesn't actually need to leave the mall and turns around to spin the doors the other way. Unknowing to Rhys here." She indicates to him just so everyone remembers who this is about. Great. "So his shirt gets stuck, and he's wearing one of these button-ups so pop! There go all his buttons one by one." 

"Hey! Okay. I was gonna let it slide, but that did not happen. No." Rhys puts his hand down on the table. "I just got stuck." He crosses his arms. Vaughn is laughing at this point and Rhys doesn't know if that makes him feel better or worse. 

"That's not even a good one Fiona." Sasha decides to jump in, probably feeling left out on harassing him. These girls were vicious. "In eighth grade-" His cheeks heat up instantly. This is not a story for innocent ears, especially innocent Vaughn ears. "Rhys was caught wearing-" He covers Vaughn's ears and starts to repeat 'lala' much like a child as Sasha continues. 

She crosses her arms and pouts. Rhys releases a deep breath and lowers his hands. "I'm going to the bathroom." He announces and steps up. He just has to get out of there because no doubt they'd tell Vaughn anyways. 

He pushes his way into the bathroom and makes for the mirror. He takes a deep breath and runs the water to splash his cheeks. He's stronger than this now. He's stronger than those negative feelings. He takes a deep breath and imagines everything is okay, and that Vaughn won't leave him for the much cooler duo of Sasha and Fiona. 

He hears the door crack and he spots Vaughn in the mirror. 

"Please tell me they didn't finish the story." Vaughn's half-smile and mid-way shrug isn't helping reassure him. His eyes fall and heat rushes straight to his cheeks. 

"You can relax cause dude I've had much worse." Rhys looks away but he can't help but smile. A tension in his chest releasing ever so slightly. 

"No bro. That's impossible." 

"I've been tied to a bridge and pants." Vaughn says with an accusatory finger. 

Rhys looks back at the smaller brows heightened. "Well I misread gang colors for matching siblings." 

"You know that move where they dunk your head in a toilet. Yep. Actually happened to me." 

"I tripped right before I was gonna win a 500 meter dash in the national finales." 

Vaughn is laughing so much he can't speak up a retort. They chase off the giggles together and are left smiling and looking at each other. Vaughn's eyes are warm, comforting. He adjusts his glasses and says, "We can leave." 

Rhys sighs, "Oh thank God." 

Vaughn chuckles, "Yeah. I noticed you weren't comfortable. Just like squeeze my thigh next time you want to get out of there. I'll make up some bullshit excuse and we'll abscond." 

"You're the best." 

They tell the girls that Rhys mom needs them back for some chores and Sasha invites them to hang out at Drama Club some time. Once out of ear shot Rhys makes a joke about hanging out with the girls always being drama club. 

"Those clouds don't look promising." Vaughn murmurs after Rhys finishes his story on an aquarium trip. 

Rhys looks up to see the sky grey and not an inch of blue in sight. He feels a drop on the tip of his nose. They still have five minutes left to walk. He looks down at Vaughn to see the boy frowning in distaste. He clearly isn't a fan of this turn of events. Rhys has been caught out in the rain enough times for it to not be a hassle anymore. That's why when it starts pouring he's laughing at Vaughn's deep set frown and inconsistent rambling. 

"There is going to be mud caked into my pants."

"Sounds like there is gonna be mud caked into your soul at this rate bro." Rhys manages to pull a smile with that one. He removes his jacket and drapes it over Vaughn's head. This quiets him down for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took longer than expected. It's mainly because while I love the girls I'm not super confident in my writing of them. Also I was thinking of later chapters. Anyways thanks for reading! Maybe I'll be faster next update. Maybe not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still would appreciate a beta <3 Oh and this chapter was edited rushed because I should be driving to class rn. 
> 
> A song from the playlist---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaaJrMHR2VQ

As they spend more and more of their time at Drama Club Rhys interest in girls rears it's head while Vaughn's remains non-existent. What used to be Thursday night bro time became Thursday night bro time with some girls. Which didn't bother Vaughn at all, in fact he found the girls company more enjoyable than Rhys did for some time. That is until Rhys starts to talk about the girls outside of Drama Club and Vaughn finds that he can only awkwardly agree. 

They are walking to Rhys' old school now to meet up with the girls and help with some set construction. Rhys is holding a tulip he picked from his mom's garden and he's on one of those spiels, "She's radiant, Vaughn. Sasha is confident and I really dig that." 

Vaughn sighs, "She is pretty." He adds. Rhys isn't really listening. Rhys' only waiting for a response so that he can continue talking about Sasha. 

"She has these really bright eyes. I can't wait to see how she responds to this. Maybe we'll go to prom together next year." 

"Or maybe you'll get beat up by her boyfriend." Vaughn laughs, but somehow Rhys doesn't think his comment funny. 

Vaughn walks on ahead of Rhys to open the door for him. Rhys takes it with a frown on his face. Possibly now considering Vaughn's words for once. It's so obvious Rhys likes Sasha. Like kinda crazy how unable he is to hide his feelings about her. He'll never wonder if he likes someone or not with this kind of behavior. So August knows. August definitely knows, and Vaughn's worried. Rhys hasn't gotten decked yet. Yet. 

They bump into Fiona on the way. She looks a little strung up. 

"No." She says spotting the tulip in Rhys hands. 

"That's what I've been saying." Vaughn supplies, but Fiona isn't paying attention to him. 

"Oh why not?" Rhys whines. 

"Because you'll be dead. We'll find your body in August's back yard delimbed and decapitated." Fiona crosses her arms over her chest. 

"Don't forget stuffed. He'll probably be stuffed too so that August can use him as a punching bag." 

"Yeah. And stuffed. Thanks Vaughn." 

"You guys are over exaggerating." Fiona shares a knowing look with Vaughn. 

"Your funeral." Is all she gives them before she excuses herself and continues past them to the office. Vaughn hopes this slight intervention was enough to get Rhys to put that tulip away, but he seems to be honestly dead set on giving her that flower. What a silly thing to die over. Girls. Or uh he supposes. 

"Hey the tech squad is here!" Sasha announces as they step through one of the side doors to get into the theater and begin their walk down the aisle towards the stage. "Perfect timing." She's smiling down at them when they reach the steps up to the stage. Vaughn notices a faint blush on Rhys' cheeks. And he struggles with himself to find a reason again. A reason why this whole thing isn't clicking and why he didn't realize this is when it should be clicking before. "August needs some help holding up some boards. Intense technical stuff." 

"You got it Sasha." Vaughn bypasses Sasha to get to August's side. He really doesn't want to witness what is just about to go down. He can already feel the second-hand embarrassment bubbling up from inside. And if a guy like him can get second hand embarrassment over something it must be bad. 

No matter how hard he tries he still gets glances of it from the corners of his eyes and he's cringing. This is not gonna go down good. He looks up to see August isn't drilling anymore. He's stopped the handheld device and it hangs limply in his hand doing nothing. Vaughn dares to look up at the guys face and that is the look of murder he was expecting. He sends Rhys a mental request to run. If only they had telekinesis.

August sets the drill down and thank god or any and all gods that exist for Fiona's interruption, "Listen up you nerds!" She speed walks down the middle aisle from the doors at the top and leans up against the stage near Sasha and Rhys. She gives them a side look before she continues. "I have something important to tell you all." She obviously planned this to save Rhys ass before he gets smoked. Vaughn puts it in his checklist to thank her before it's too late. 

However, she looks a little too serious for some made up distraction. 

"It's about me." August looks down at Vaughn and Vaughn shrugs. Together they stroll closer and he sits on the ground to drape his legs over the edge of the stage. The rest kneel down and sit on the stage. "And who I am." Oh this is serious. Something planned even before Rhys decided today was the day to fuck stuff up. 

Sasha has a concerned look in her eye as she takes Fiona's hand between hers. "You can tell us anything." 

Fiona side eyes the boys seemingly measuring how much she truly wants to get this news out. Her shoulders release and she looks directly at Sasha when she relays her news, "I'm gay." 

Vaughn feels a tightening in his stomach. His intestines knotting like bows on a Christmas present. He'd forgotten about gay people. As silly as it sounds the topic never comes up at his dinner table nor did it ever come up between him and Rhys. And yeah they existed and he hadn't been thinking about it until now. 

"Oh, Fiona." Sasha held her sister's shoulders and brought her closer for a hug. "You say that as if it's a problem." Sasha giggles and Fiona's eyes soften. She returns the hug and takes a few deep breaths. Once they break apart Rhys and August offer their condolences. Rhys is stuttering, unsure of the situation at hand, while August treats this much like he treats anything else; with an aloof attitude that suggests he's kickass but really just makes him look stupid. 

He notices that someone is calling his name. Vaughn blinks a few times and looks at Fiona, "What are you thinking about?" She asks. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He's hanging out with the girls more often than before. When Rhys has work and he doesn't have any homework there he is on their back porch. More often than not it's him and Fiona since Sasha spends quite a bit of her time with August. They started mostly talking about Rhys. How stupid he is and how they can collectively save him from himself, but then it got more personal. He found that by summer vacation Fiona knew almost as much as Rhys did about him. She even shared some knowledge that Rhys didn't have. 

Rhys and Vaughn's school gets out before Fiona's so he's had some time to kick back with Rhys already, but today is the first day Fiona, Sasha, and August have off. They had planned a little get together at Buffalo Wild Wings then some time over by that abandoned tennis rink. Rhys has work and Sasha is doing some deal or whatever with August. So here he is. Once again. With Fiona talking about some of the deeper things in life. 

"I don't know if I can do anything besides steal. Maybe I could go into business." 

Vaughn nods, "You have the charisma for it. And no one would question the pantsuit style you've started." 

She smiles and turns to her side to roll up another hit. "I've been thinking of cutting my hair." The way that she handles the paper is a bit memorizing. Kind of artsy. She holds it between two fingers and offers it to Vaughn. "You sure you don't want to give it a shot?" 

"You should have Sasha do it. She's been talking about going to a beauty tradeschool." Vaughn looks to the blunt and leans back. He takes the rolled paper. "Uh, I don't know Fiona." He spins it between his fingers. "I appreciate the offer." Since he knows it's damn expensive. He's crunched the numbers, and if it weren't for him the sister wouldn't have had enough money for dinner for a week with the deal they were going for. Vaughn's never been one to consider drugs for fun. There just seemed to be too much that could go wrong. He also didn't know where it came from so that's concerning. Regardless of all these factors nagging at his brain he offers his hand and Fiona knows to set her lighter down on it. He lights the tip and sucks in fresh air before he tries to suck it in. 

"That's a good-" Fiona is broken off by Vaughn's coughing. She starts to laugh as his eyes water and his nose burns. He pounds against his chest. 

"That's awful." 

"You won't get high the first time." She sucks from her own. "Unless you're super lucky. We can try again later." She takes the blunt from him. 

Vaughn is shaking his head, "There is not going to be a next time." He feels like he's burned out all the moisture in his nostrils. And his throat. 

Fiona shrugs. "Rhys told me he was gonna ask Sasha out tonight." 

Vaughn starts to cough again, "That bastard doesn't tell me this stuff anymore." He crosses his arms and huffs. 

"I am her sister," She puts out her blunt and leans bag. Her eyes glazed. "Plus you never get excited enough. He tells me he'd rather talk to me about girls than you since you're so unresponsive. What's up with that anyways?" 

Vaughn doesn't get to respond because the loud revving of a motorcycle covers up his voice. The vehicle rolls to a stop in front of their trailer. Once the engine is off Vaughn says one last private thing to Fiona, "I hope he asks later. I don't want to be there for how awkward it's gonna get." Fiona nods her head and smiles as her sister climbs off the back of the motorcycle and removes her helmet. Vaughn notices she is wearing a leather jacket. She's starting to take his safety concerns into heart. That's reassuring. Vaughn offers a wave to August as he removes the keys from his vehicle and then his helmet. He just grunts. Typical August. 

Sasha comes up to Fiona and kisses both her cheeks. "We got seventy. Could have done better, but I'd say that's enough for Wild Wings?" 

Vaughn carts everyone into his car so that they can head out to pick up Rhys. His shift should be ending in five minutes. Rhys gets shotgun, cause he's Rhys and even if Vaughn didn't give it to him every time on principle he'd complain non-stop in the back until he gets it anyway. So the sisters and August are shoved into the back, and honestly the sight is a bit hilarious. Vaughn never figured he'd have this many people in his car. Because well he was a bit chubby, pimply, and only owns shirts involved Star Trek or Transformers. Oh and his pants don't fit well. Ever. It's because he's short. Regardless it was a good feeling, and he got to comfortably bask in it at dinner. 

Things shook up a little at tennis. They'd changed into some more appropriate clothes for the weather. Vaughn was the only one sporting pants and short sleeves. He'd been invited to play, but he was self conscious of jigglying and refused the offer. No matter how many times he was offered it. He just enjoys the company he's been gifted. Somehow he finds himself next to Fiona again. 

"You never answered me earlier today." 

"About what?" Vaughn asks, having forgotten the topic of discussion. He's memorized by the ball bouncing back and forth between Sasha and August. He hadn't pegged August for a good tennis player, but his competitive nature must be giving him the edge he needs to keep up with Sasha. Rhys is at the other end of the court watching Sasha. He sighs. He finally understands what it's like to loss bro time to a girl. He should feel fine about it. Rhys steps forward and his hand shoots out to grip Fiona's. "Look, look, look." 

"I can't believe it." They're both shaking their heads as they see Rhys put his hand on Sasha's shoulder. 

"I'm mad he didn't tell me. Can you hear them?" 

"She said yes." Vaughn's grip turns monstrous. 

"Haha. What."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know all the ins and outs of drugs. All my experience is coming from friends I've had. But I do know exactly what it's like to figure out you're gay so hopefully both aspects of my writing check out. 
> 
> I'm not going to tag Rhysha since it lasts for like two chapters and I don't want to mislead any folks looking explicitly for Rhysha. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

"Why don't we hang out as much anymore?" 

Vaughn has been asking him this question again and again since he started dating Sasha. Rhys knew it was some purposeful shade. He also knew every time he could throw his own argument into the feud about how Vaughn always spent his free time with Fiona now and always assumed he was with Sasha instead of just asking him so that they could... he took a deep breath. Yeah, he could say that. But he wouldn't. Because they've never argued and they shouldn't start only four months into their friendship. 

Instead of speaking all that was on his mind he shrugged, "I'll try to get some more time, but to be honest with you Vaughn- I shouldn't be taking off work to spend time with you."

"Wait-You've been taking time off on purpose to hang out with me bro?" 

Rhys nods. 

"Don't do that! I mean I'm super flattered bro, but this is money you need that you're wasting on me."

"Maybe you should start paying me to hang out with you." 

Vaughn laughs, "Yeah. Like that will happen." They're silent as they make it to Rhys lawn and start up the steps. As Rhys pulls out his key and puts it into the lock Vaughn adds on to his previous thought. "You know what actually I think it's not a half-bad idea." 

Rhys giggles, "Wow. I feel like a prostitute, but with friendship." 

"More like a comedian that follows me around all the time. If that wording makes you feel better." They're both laughing as Rhys swings open the door and Vaughn is assaulted with a collective. 

"Happy birthday!" 

He scans the room to see Fiona, Sasha, and Rhys' mom smiling back at him. A couple of balloons, and a handmade cake at the center with his name on it and many candles on it. If he were to count them there would be eighteen. Vaughn eyes first go wide and glisten like he's going to cry. Rhys is ready to pull everything back immediately to stop his best bro from showing the waterworks, but Vaughn's lips curl up and up and they don't stop until he's booming laughter. 

Vaughn wipes at the wetness in his eyes, "Wow. Wow guys!" 

"You're an adult." Rhys switches gears and puts a hand on Vaughn's shoulder. "Congrats." The smaller turns around and tugs him in for an unexpected and frankly embarrassing hug. He returns it, because wow what kind of an asshole do you have to be to deny your best friend a hug on his birthday, and well... because he likes showering his bro with affection. Especially after all the work he's done for you. His memories go back to all the times Vaughn stepped in and acted like a therapist for him. Honestly he was working through Rhys' problems better than a therapist. Probably. They could never afford one so he wouldn't know anyways. 

Rhys plays keep away from Sasha as the crew gather together to do some very adult things. Such as beating four year olds at laser tag, and watching the new Star Wars movie. They part ways with the girls at the movie theater. Rhys gives Sasha a kiss before he follows Vaughn to the smaller's car. Well his mom's car, but he uses it enough that it might as well be his too. Vaughn starts the car, but he stays still with his hands on the wheel and his foot off the pedal. Rhys can feel it coming. Some sort of demeaning comment about his relationship. 

"How do you know you like a girl?" 

"Hey I-" Rhys retracts the comment before it can get out into the open and start the argument he was trying to avoid. He suddenly feels guilty for accusing his friend of negative thoughts on Sasha. Of course Vaughn would have difficulty with the change. They used to hang out all the time. He nibbles his lip, "Uh, I couldn't really answer that. You just kinda know." 

Vaughn leans back, "And if you don't know." 

"I guess you don't like the girl?" Vaughn seems to chew this over before he puts the car into reverse and pulls out of their spot. Rhys is left to wonder why Vaughn even brought it up. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did he end up here. Looking up and over the counter at Playboy Bunny. Really it is quite the miracle he's lived this long without dying of embarrassment. Vaughn stands with his arms crossed and warmth creeping up the back of his neck. He's really not the kind of guy to be in this store. He doesn't want to be seen here. Rhys looks excited at least. 

"Not to be a mood killer, but why are we here dude?" He's asked it at least three times already. He's looking for a different answer. 

"You're an adult." Same answer.

He huffs, "That's not a reason. Just a fact." 

"So what do you want?" 

"What do I want? Well I want to go home and play video games. Adults do that too right?" 

"Come on, bro. We'll do it one time and leave it at that." 

"I don't think I should buy a magazine for a minor..." His eyes trail along the tops of the magazines until he reaches the end where the store hides the homosexual stuff. Off to the side so that no straight boys have to be exposed to it by accident. He raises his right hand to bit down on his thumb nail. Vaughn hasn't chewed his nails as a nervous habit since middle school. Dammit Rhys now he needs to spend another month getting rid of the habit. The covers of the magazines are a bit comic. There is one spoofing the Playboy Bunnies with a 'Playboy Rabbit'. Whatever makes a rabbit more masculine than a bunny Vaughn doesn't know. Then there is a wild west catalog with a cowboy in chaps and nothing underneath. From there they seem to start taking themselves a bit more seriously. Vaughn looks back to Rhys who is looking at various box art for cigarettes. He tugs his hand through his hair and sucks in one breath. He buys one and they can go and Rhys will be satisfied. 

He walks up to the counter and pulls out his wallet. No way is this going under credit so that his mom can ask him what he bought. He puts twenty dollars on the counter and avoids eye contact with the sleazy cashier or the wall of porn behind him. "Just give me whatever. But nothing with like... fisting." Vaughn can see the man nod out of the corner of his eyes but he still refuses to make eye contact.

"Identification?" Vaughn's shaky hands pull out his drivers license and he puts it on the counter. The cashier glances at it and grunts in acknowledgement.

He finds himself looking down the end of the aisle again as he places his drivers license back into his wallet. His fingers move to tap against the counter. "Uh, excuse me, can I get one of those too?" He points down towards the end of the aisle. Oh shit, he can't take that back. His heart is racing as too many thoughts cross his mind. The guy behind the counter could beat him up just for the suggestion. Rhys could find it and think he was into him. Oh God. Vaughn has his hands at the sides of his head as he looks down at the counter trying to push anything else in the world out. That is until the magazines are slide onto the counter into his vision. Vaughn takes the bag. "Keep the change." 

He takes some time to cool his body temperature and looks to find Rhys grabbing something to drink. He's raising the drink as if to ask if he can buy it. Vaughn removes five dollars from his wallet and hands it to Rhys in passing. "I got something," He raises the bag to elaborate. "Can we please leave?" Rhys gets a stupid grin plastered on his face and nods. Okay, so the smile does serve to cheer him up a little bit, but not enough to make this whole trip worth it. Honestly he'd rather walk on hot coals as long as he didn't have to do it in front of anyone. "I'll be in the car." 

He watches Rhys go to the counter to buy his bottle of Arizona 'tea' and exits just as he's sure the other won't follow. He opens the trunk of his car and looks into the bag for the gay porn he just bought. There's something he never thought he'd do. As he places it under some sheet in the back of the car he realizes he could have come back to buy the magazine when he wasn't with Rhys. He hits his head against the trunk edge and immediately regrets it. Why did people do that? Also, why was he thinking of a sneaky way to get gay porn? It's not like he was gay. Vaughn closes the trunk before he can think about it any longer. 

He gets into the drivers seat and turns the car on. He leans back and sets the magazine on the seat next to him. Rhys soon leaves the store to join him. The other places his drink in the cup holder then puts a dollar and some cents into Vaughn's hand. Vaughn refuses to keep it and Rhys begrudgingly puts it in his own wallet. 

"Can we stop at Walmart on the way home? My mom has some groceries she wanted us to pick up." 

"Sure thing, bro." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They hadn't mentioned the magazine again until Vaughn was comfortably not concerned about it. Rhys laid on his bed eyes looking at the ceiling while Vaughn sat on his floor and messed with some numbers. He did calculus for fun. 

"I think you'll do fine Rhys... We still have the rest of the summer to write that report." 

"I guess." Rhys audibly sighs then pulls himself up into a sitting position. "Hey. You know what's something you can legally do as an adult now?" 

"Oh no." Vaughn lowers his brow and looks up at Rhys. He groans inwardly at the sweet face the other is giving him and gives in, "I don't know, bro, what is something I can legally do as an adult?" Rhys scoops up the bag at Vaughn's side and pulls out the magazine he flips it open in a matter-o-fact way. Vaughn blushes, "I think you'd benefit from working on that report." He averts his gaze. 

Rhys sticks out his tongue, "You just said we had plenty of time Vaughn." 

"I don't know, bro. I don't really think this is something guy friends actually do." He scratches the back of his neck. "I think it's just a myth." 

"Dude. We could be the first guy friends to do it then, bro." 

Vaughn can't play along. He shakes his head and stands up. "Rhys. I'm uncomfortable and I can't believe you haven't picked up on it yet. Like seriously I thought we were supposed to be best bros. Do you not read my body language anymore? Is that it?" Rhys looks like he's just been stabbed from behind. He doesn't react for a couple of seconds, but when he does he is fast about it. He closes the magazine and shoves it back into the bag. He tosses it over the edge of his bed. 

"I-" He starts, but can't find anyway to finish it. He lifts himself from the bed and wraps his long arms around his smaller friend and pulls him in. Vaughn didn't notice how much he wanted this to happen until it did. He tentatively puts his hands just above Rhys hips and presses against his chest. "I'm an asshole. God. I'm so sorry bro. This is your damn birthday and I was only thinking of myself." The taller puts his hands into Vaughn's hair. "I didn't mean to make this a bad birthday. I shouldn't have invited Sasha, and we should have thrown it at your house so that you could celebrate with your mom and not mine... and... and I should have listened to you when you said you wanted to go home." 

Vaughn shakes his head, "I shouldn't be so tight assed about Sasha. She's your girlfriend and I should be happy for you bro. But you are right about being an asshole." They share a chuckle. Vaughn feels wetness touch his hair and he looks up to see Rhys has shed a few tears. Vaughn squeezes Rhys even tighter. He understands the place of self-loathing Rhys is coming from, and he knows the other needs a few kind words and gentle touches. "You're still my best bro, R. Don't worry about the mistakes. I know you'll do better." He looks into Rhys eyes and finds that there is some gravitating force bringing him closer. He wants to kiss Rhys. Not platonically either. 

He settles for wiping the other's tears away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah wow. That was not how I intended the ending going, but it happened anyways. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus criminy this is what I was talking about in the beginning about updates. I even have two big projects due in a week and I'm doing this

Vaughn was new to this gay thing. It was kinda like going to Narnia both in the aspect that he was stepping into a closet and into a really confusing cold world. 

So far he can comfortably say there are three types of gay; the sassy gay, the muscle gay, or the grizzly bear gay. Unfortunately chubby or nerdy doesn't seem to be any of the qualities he needs to achieve full homo, yet it's all he's got to offer and it's weird. He's used to not fitting in, yet being gay feels like it should be an inclusive thing. So far he feels more alienated than ever, because well he's not smokin hot and he doesn't have great makeup skills and if there are any gay boys not like that he can't find them in the sources he watches and the research makes him too nervous to make a Grindr account to find out for himself. Do gays even use Grindr anymore. Must he use Grindr to be a certified gay. Does he even like the idea of a penis. Just visualize a penis. Conceptualize it. 

Vaughn groans and throws his head back on the bed. His fingers scratch through his hair and he flips over to resume his frantic self-discovery on the internet. He's got google open on pictures of comic Batman. Okay boys are cute and he'd never thought of it before, but dang was he noticing now. Batman 9/10, Robin a surprising hit with his hormones. He clicks on the next tab over to Luke Skywalker; yep that's a hit. The next tab is an image of some models. He's still feeling it, but a penis. Like not even his own someone else's. In the same vicinity as him. An uncomfortable crawl goes under his skin. What kind of gay boy doesn't like penis. 

He decides to abandon his internet quest and seek professional help. Vaughn grabs his phone and sees that he has a message from Rhys. 

'I saw back to school gear at Target. I'm gagging.' 

Vaughn chuckles, 

'They want us to die.' 

'Good. End my suffering.' 

He types up another response before he goes to contact Fiona. His local gay expert. The last text he sent was a 'goodnight' farewell that was read but not responded to. 

'I'm gay, but penises are gross. Send help.' He hits send before he can think it through. Not enough seconds pass for him to even begin one of his many nervous habits before his phone starts to ring. He drops it in shock. Oh god she wants to talk it out. Verbally. He isn't so hot at that. Vaughn hits the answer button and brings it to his ear before he can chicken out. He wanted advice anyways. 

He expects her to be laughing, and she's not so that's a good start, "Hey." She says.

Vaughn sighs, "Okay so I might think boys are cute." 

Now he hears some giggling but there's no malice, "Yeah. I figured from the text you sent me." 

"Don't tell anyone. I can't be out like you." 

"If it would make you uncomfortable my lips are sealed. So... any boys in particular." Vaughn flushes from head to toe, because yes there is a boy in particular. A boy in particular that Fiona already knows at this point and is only teasing him by asking. "I can practically hear the gears turning!" 

"It's whatever... not like I'm Sasha. That's not what I wanted to talk about though." He can feel the hesitation in Fiona, but she drops the subject. 

"Lay it on me." And he did. He explained the night of his birthday with Rhys at the uncomfortable store and the aftermath that had him noticing feeling stuff for Rhys. He conveniently left out that Rhys cried. Bro code. Then a long drone about what he's been going through in the last hour. "There isn't any special gay, Vaughn. You're just gay. And the penis thing will come around. Trust me it's part of the package." She laughed and he joined in. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please come have dinner with me. He's scary." And so here Rhys sits once again in that massive home with a fancy napkin folded in his lap and a grip on his fork and knife that would snap the plastic ones he had at his place. Vaughn gives him a reassuring smile that only comes off as awkward. Rhys tries to return it and looks back down at his steak that he's been trying to cut through for at least a minute. Like wow this stuff is difficult to cut through and a little too chewy. Vaughn's mother is the only one trying to make conversation. 

Vaughn's dad is huge. Massive in bulk and height, which does not explain Vaughn's stature at all. His hair is slicked back and he is wearing a custom tailored suit that costs more than what's in his mom's bank. Saemus, his name, apparently stopped his business trip to come back and see his son before Vaughn goes back to school. According to Vaughn he hasn't seen the guy in over a year, and honestly doesn't know who he is anymore. The only thing that mattered to Vaughn was that he was never home for his mother. Supposedly he wasn't a bad guy. He apparently used to play with Vaughn a lot when he was a baby then he got promoted. Resulting in a tense family atmosphere where Miranda knows exactly what happened to Vaughn all year and Saemus can only try to catch up in the span of three days. 

"Who is your friend, son?" 

"Oh, uh, that's Rhys. I met him last year." 

"What is he wearing?" Heat raises to his cheeks and he scrunches his hands in his pants. He catches Vaughn's apologetic expression. He was already self-conscious about coming into this home with his dirty five year old jeans and too big hoodie just to hang. Outside of Vaughn's house he's comfortable cause Vaughn dresses middle-class for the most part, but today he's in a white suit and pants that honestly don't fit him too well. The color that is. Tailoring is perfect. 

"Dad. Rhys' family isn't as well off." 

"We're uh, at the poverty line actually." Rhys chuckled. 

"Your father should have gone to college then." He bites his lip to prevent himself from showing any emotion. 

Vaughn pushes his plate inward, "I think I'm done." 

"You haven't even touched your potatoes, dear." His mother interjects. 

"Yeah no. I'm not hungry." he checks his watch. "Besides it seems a little late. I should get Rhys home. It's a miracle his mother let me take him. I shouldn't ruin are chances of hanging at my place more by bringing her son home late." Bless him. Bless his best friend for he is an angel straight from Heaven. Vaughn stood and pushed in his chair. He kissed his mother on the cheek and bypassed his father to help Rhys out of his seat. 

"Do you want your food in some Tupperware to take home to miss Jennifer?" 

"Not today, mom. We can bake something for them tomorrow." 

As he exits through the door Rhys hears Saemus say, "He never wants to talk to me." Now that they are out of view Rhys feels the tears welling up in his eyes. 

"How do you always know when I'm gonna start leaking?" Rhys laughs regardless of the sadness. Vaughn leads them to his car and they sit in the back seat just in case Vaughn's parents get curious and look out the window. He places a reassuring hand on Rhys' shoulder and against his lower back. 

"I just know you, bro." 

"You really do, Vaughn. Thank you. For changing my life." Vaughn squeezes his shoulder and lets him cry. He doesn't pry, or make him explain anything, or offer empty feeling condolences. Vaughn stays quiet and writes math problems into his back with the light pad of his forefinger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you. I have no organization with this and age and time makes no dang sense. None. And I apologize for that, but will I fix it? Nah. 
> 
> Sorry it's short. I may do some serious time jumps just to get to the good parts in my head. I have no patience.


End file.
